Friendship Style, my friends
by thedoraemons7
Summary: The Doraemons, Tom and Jerry have heard about Gangnam Style. Now, in the Christmas and New Year, can they dance that song? How about them later. Let's watch. Friendship Style


2012, December 21st

New York, United States

Now is nearing Christmas and New Year, so The Doraemons and Tom Cat, Jerry Mouse, Butch Cat try to do something... special for Christmas and New Year.

Doraemon: We need something... really special for Christmas and New Year!

Dora-the-Kid: I don't know. How about Christmas tree?

Wang Dora: Always Christmas tree. We need something special, not simple things.

They think for a while. Then, Tom Cat comes to us, and speaks to us:

"Did you listen that song?"

Dora-nichov answer: "This song... sounded very familiar."

Jerry Mouse smiles to us: "This's _Gangnam Style_, brothers!"

The Doraemons very suprises. Then...

Dora-the-Kid: Wait! I knew that song! I liked it very much!

Wang Dora: That's Psy's song, isn't it?

They very proud. Right at that point, Dora-rinho bouncing off the initiative:

"How about dance that song, then we can call _The Doraemons Style_?

But Tom Cat rejects that idea: "That's Psy song, not your song!"

Jerry Mouse has a different answer: "If we didn't have that song, we wouldn't have the some similar song like... _Mitt Romney Style, Prisoners Style, Obama Style,..._

They think for a while,...

Tom Cat: All right. We'll dance that song, OK!

Butch Cat: That's my friend!

The Doraemons: **HOORAY!**

Then, The Doraemons return back to Tokyo. Later, Doraemon asks Nobita:

"Did you listen _Gangnam Style_?"

But Nobita answers: "No. I didn't hear that song."

Doraemon disappointed: "You're too out of date, Nobita. I'll ask Suneo, Shizuka and Goda later."

Then, he goes to Goda, Suneo and Shizuka's house. Both of them have a similar answer: "Yes!"

Then, he talks to Nobita:

Doraemon: Nobita, come on! You need to dance _Gangnam Style_!

Nobita: I never listen that song. Let me listen for a while.

Later...

Nobita: I like it! But who's that man?

Doraemon: It's Psy!

Nobita: OK. Now I really want to dance _Gangnam Style_!

This time, he's happy. Then he talks to Nobita: "Tomorrow, follow me. We'll go to New York. And call Shizuka, Suneo and Goda, too!"

But Nobita doesn't feel happy. Then he thinks: "I wants only Shizuka come here."

2012, December 22nd

New York, United States

Tom Cat and Butch Cat: Are you ready to dance _Gangnam Style_?

The Doraemons and friends: Yes, we are!

Few minutes later, they begin to dance. But it seems for the first time, they dance is not good. When Butch sees it, he shouts to them:

"What're you doing here? Dancing or... sleeping? I need you dance better than that!"

Then, they dance again. But Doraemon thinks the main problem is Nobita. He looks like... a stupid boy on the dancing show. But later, Doraemon sees Jerry Mouse is coming to his place. Doraemon very afraids mouse, so he doesn't want to see Jerry.

Jerry Mouse: You can't dance like that! It will kill you!

Nobita: But...

Jerry Mouse: Stop asking anyone. Just dance! It's nearing Christmas and New Year, understand it?

Nobita: Uhm... OK.

After the end of the first dancing training, it was not at all. Than Dora-med III talks to them:

"If we dance like that, Psy will... mad! That's your fault, Nobita!"

Tokyo, Japan

Doraemon: Did your hear that, Nobita? We'll not have Christmas gifts if you dance like that!"

Nobita (sad): I'm sorry! Please help me, Doraemon! I want my Christmas gift

Doraemon: OK. I'll help you, but you must dance better... in tomorrow, OK?

Nobita: OK. I'll dance better.

2012, December 23rd

New York, United States

Tom Cat (are screaming): Now is the last day of the dance training. You must dance _Gangnam Style_ well, OK?

The Doraemons and friends: **OK!**

Now, they are dancing _Gangnam Style_. Then Suneo tells to Goda

Suneo: I think Nobita need to become... a trash keeper. HAHAHA!

Goda: Totally! HAHAHA!

Butch Cat: Not the place to "HAHAHAHAHAHA" now, you two.

1 hours later...

Tom Cat: Nobita, come here. I saw you yesterday, and you have danced... very bad. Now, can you dancing better than yesterday?

Nobita feels... stress. First, he dances very... bad... to worst.

Jerry Mouse and Shizuka: You need to do better than that, Nobita! Go on!

Few minutes later...

Nobita (is thinking): I... can... DANCE _Gangnam Style_!

Then, they very suprise. Nobita... is dancing like Psy. And after that, Jerry shouts:

"**HE PROVED IT! HOORAY FOR NOBITA!**"

Suneo and Goda feel angry. But that's the truth.

Shizuka: Nobita has prepared. We only wait tomorrow, December 24th!

Dora-med III and Wang Dora: Congratulation Nobita!

El Matadora: Let's wait tomorrow.

Tokyo, Japan

Doraemon: Good job, Nobita. Psy will be happy

Nobita: How about the name?

Shizuka: I'll call the name... is... _**Friendship Style**_!

Suneo: Friendship Style?

Friendship Style... what a nice name. How about Psy? I think he'll happy for about this.

2012, December 24th

New York, United States

President Barack Obama are standing here, in Time Square. Then, he speaks to the people:

"MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR, everyone. Who can make this day happier?

And then...

Dora-rinho: We'll dance for today. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

In the stage...

Tom Cat and Butch Cat: Have you prepared for _Gangnam Style_?

Doraemon: No, I'll call this is _**Friendship Style**_!

Tom and Butch: What?

Jerry: I love _**Friendship Style**_! What a nice name.

MC: Are you ready?

The Doraemons and friends: Yes, we ready.

MC: One... two... three...

Dora-the-Kid: Let's dance

_Oppan gang-namseutayil  
Kang-namseutayil_

_Naje-neun ttasaroun inkanjeo-gin yeoja  
Keopi hanjanye yeoyureuraneun pumkyeok i-nneun yeoja  
Bami omyeon shimjangi tteugeowojineun yeoja  
Keureon banjeon i-nneun yeoja_

_Naneun sana-i  
Naje-neun neomankeum ttasaroun geureon sana-i  
Keopi shikgido jeone wonsyas ttaerineun sana-i  
Bami omyeon shimjangi teojyeobeorineun sana-i  
Keureon sana-i_

_Areumdawo sarangseureowo  
Keurae neo hey keurae baro neo hey_

_Areumdawo sarangseureowo  
Keurae neo hey keurae baro neo hey_

_Chigeumbu-teo kal dekkaji kabol-kka_

_Oppan gang-namseutayil_

_Kang-namseutayil_

_Oppan gang-namseutayil_

_Kang-namseutayil_

_Oppan gang-namseutayil_

_Eh- sexy lady  
Oppan gang-namseutayil_

_Eh- sexy lady  
O-oo-o_

_Jeongsu-khae boijiman nol ttaen noneun yeoja  
Ittaeda shipeumyeon mukkeot-deon meori puneun yeoja  
Karyeot-jiman wen-manhan nochulboda yahan yeoja  
Keureon gamkakjeo-gin yeoja_

_Naneun sana-i  
Jeomjanha boijiman nol ttaen noneun sana-i  
Ttae-ga dwehmyeon wahnjeon michyeobeorineun sana-i  
Keunyukboda sasangi ul-tungbul-tung-han sana-i  
Keureon sana-i_

_Areumdawo sarangseureowo  
Keurae neo hey keurae baro neo hey_

_Areumdawo sarangseureowo  
Keurae neo hey keurae baro neo hey_

_Chigeumbu-teo kal dekkaji kabol-kka_

_Oppan gang-namseutayil_

_Kang-namseutayil_

_Oppan gang-namseutayil_

_Kang-namseutayil_

_Oppan gang-namseutayil_

_Eh- sexy lady  
Oppan gang-namseutayil_

_Eh- sexy lady  
O-oo-o_

_Ttwiineun nom keu wiie naneun nom  
Baby baby  
Naneun mwol jom aneun nom_

_Ttwiineun nom keu wiie naneun nom  
Baby baby  
Naneun mwol jom aneun nom_

_You know what i'm saying_

_Oppan gang-namseutayil_

_Eh- sexy lady  
Oppan gang-namseutayil_

_Eh- sexy lady  
Oppan gang-namseutayil_

After the performances, everybody clap their hand. At the moment, Doraemon, Tom, Jerry and Butch are shouting into the sky (even Doraemon doesn't want to see Jerry), the best wish before the end of this year:

"**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR, PSY AND EVERYBODY IN THE EARTH! WE'LL CALL THAT IS FRIENDSHIP STYLE!**"


End file.
